El enigma de Hogwarts nocturno
by Rakshah
Summary: Un chio, una chica y un sueño que parece real... Regalo de cumpleaños para Rinoa (un poco atrasado) auque espero que todo aquel que lo lea, lo disfrute. One shot.


.

__

Buenoooo... esto no es un fic, realmente, bueno, sí, es un fic-regalo para Rinoa, porque ayer, 24 de Junio fue su cumpleaños (lo siento, no pude terminarlo antes) y además, también el 24 se cumplen 5 años (si no lo he calculado mal) de la trágica muerte de Cedric Diggory, por lo que heescrito este fic-homenaje-regalo parados personas a las que quiero y aprecio mucho: Rinoa y Cedric ^_^ 

__

Bueno, espero que lo disfrutéis.

****

El enigma de Hogwarts nocturno.

- Marina... ¡Marina! Vamos, ya a llegado todos.

La chica alzó los ojos del libro y suspiró tristemente. - No puedo creer que esté muerto.

Su hermana se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - Otra vez pensando en Cedric? 

- Es queeee... murió hoy...

- Ya lo sé, cariño, pero todos te están esperando para la fiesta.

- Bueno, vamos.

Bajaron lentamente por las escaleras de su casa hasta llegar al salón donde esperaban los amigos de Marina y su familia; hoy era su cumpleaños y le habían preparado una gran fiesta. Sin embargo, la chica estuvo pensativa toda la velada; desde que leyó los libros de Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory había sido su ídolo, su personaje favorito y su gran amor platónico, y por eso, el día de su cumpleaños, el día de la muerte de Ced, leía unos fragmentos del libro para recordarle.

Pasó la fiesta, y Marina se dejó caer en el sofá, rendida. En realidad había sido una gran fiesta, y quería muchisimo a sus amigos, pero aunque sabía que era un personaje de ficción, le entristecía pensar en Cedric. 

Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca mientras su hermana, su hermano y su madre recogían los restos de la cena. Le dolía la cabeza y se concentró solamente en respirar, respirar, respirarzzzzzZZZZzzzzzzzZZZZZ...

- Vamos a bailar, Ced.

Cedric Diggory siguió jugueteando con los botones de su túnica de gala a pesar de que su pareja, Cho Chang, estaba a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y golpeando el suelo rítmicamente con sus zapatos de tacón.

- Ceeeed, por favor...

- Lo siento, Cho, estoy cansado. 

- ¿Cansado¿ Cansado de qué? ¡Pero si apenas hemos bailado!

Cedric se frotó los ojos con el dorso de la mano y suspiró. - No sé, Cho, creo que sólo necesito salir a tomar el aire...

- Perfecto, ¡vamos! - Exclamó la chica tomándolo del brazo. 

- Lo siento, Cho, pero creo que me apetece ir solo... -Y dicho eso salió a toda prisa hacia los jardines.

Cuando el aire helado le golpeó el rostro, Cedric se sintió más relajado y redujo la velocidad de sus pasos. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué había huido de Cho? La quería, o al menos le gustaba, pero seguía sintiendo un vacío en su interior que nada conseguía llenarlo. Jadeando, se apoyó en la base de una estatua de mármol y mientras diminutos copos de nieve empezaban a caer, Cedric se llevó las manos al rostro y echó a llorar por algo desconocía. 

De repente, el sonido de unos pasos hizo que levantara la cabeza. Cedric levantó los ojos anegados de lágrimas y vio lo que en un primer momento le pareció una visión; una chica, con el cabello salpicado de cristales de hielo y vestida con traje de gala, la chica más bella que habia visto en su vida . Apenas pudo articular una palabra cuando la aparición se acercó a él y sonrió. - Buenas noches, Cedric.

Él sintió un escalofrío. - ...N... ¿nos conocemos?

Con un suave movimiento ella se sentó a su lado. - No lo creo, pero tú eres Cedric Diggory, ¿verdad? El buscador de Hufflepuff. A tí todo el mundo te conoce. Me llamo Rinoa, Rinoa Bourne, de Gryffindor. - Entonces emitió una leve carcajada que a Cedric le pareció la risa de un angel. - Pero bueno... supongo que querías estar solo . - Dicho esto, se levantó y dio un paso, pero una firme mano la sujetó. - No te vayas, por favor, yo... necesito hablar con alguien.

Rinoa observó sus ojos presos por la tristeza y suspiró.

Ignorando el intenso frío, empezaron a hablar de é, de ella, de sus sueños y ambiciones, y abrieron sus corazones al otro sin importarles que el baile ya hubiera terminado y que el día estaba a punto de amanecer.

Con las primeras luces del alba, Rinoa y Cedric se encaminaron hacia el castillo, cuyos tejados cubiertos de nieve brillaban bajo los tímidos rayos de sol. Paseaban por los desiertos pasillos, hablando en susurros de complicidad, ajenos a todo hasta que se detuvieron ante la sala común de Gryffindor.

- Bueno... - Dijo ella clavando la vista en el suelo.- Creo que debería...es tarde.

- Sí... - Lentamente, casi con temor, Cedric tomó la mano de la chica.

Se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose pero si atreverse a hacero decir nada. De repente, Rinoa dio un paso hacia delante y pasando los brazos por el cuello de Cedric, le dio un dulce beso en los labios para luego desaparecer tras el retrato de la dama gorda.

Cuando Cedric despertó, muchas horas más tarde, lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue el recuerdo borroso dela noche del baile, los ojos de Rinoa, su rostro, su sonrisa, sus labios... por fin sabía que no estaba vacío, que había encontrado lo que siempre había anhelado. Se vistió apresuradamente y bajó corriendo al comedor, buscando a su chica con la mirada. Se sintió desfallecer cuando no la encontró. 

Con el corazón atenazado por la angustia se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor. - Perdona... Longbottom, verdad?

Neville miró perplejo al joven Hufflepuff. - Mmmmh... ¿sí?

- Necesito que me digas... ¿dónde está Rinoa?

- ¿Rinoa? No conozco ninguna Rinoa. 

Cedric miró desesperado a su alrededor. - Rinoa Bourne, la conocí ayer en el baile, me dijo que iba a Gryffindor...

Neville negó con la cabeza.- Lo siento, pero quizá deberías preguntar aotro, yo soy fatal con los nombres... 

Pasaron las horas, los días, los meses, y Cedric siguió buscándola sin descanso. Recorría una y otra vez los jardines donde se habían conocido, e incluso tras su muerte a manos del señor oscuro, siguió vagando sin descanso por Hogwarts, recordando aquella noche, la sensación de felicidad que llenó su alma , sus ojos, su aroma como de mar, de mar...

- Marina... Marina! ¡Despierta! - Su hermana la zarandeó suavemente. 

La chica abrió los ojos, aquél sueño... le pareció tan real... sonrió mientras se llevaba la mano a los labios, había tenido un sueño maravilloso... con Cedric, su Cedric.

Aquél verano, Marina viajó a Inglaterra.Una noche, desde el hotel, vio la silueta de un castillo en ruinas. Amparada en la oscuridad, Marina salió a escondidas y fue andando a través de los campos hasta llegar a una explanada. La luz de la media luna se recortaba en las viejas torres derrumbadas y se oía el viento como un lamento por entre los arboles. Anduvo durante horas por entre una abandonado jardín hasta llegar a los pies de una gran estatua. De repente, una sombra se deslizó a su lado y le habló entre susurros. Marina sintió un escalofrío; reconocía aquella voz.

__

Fin

__

Ah, otra aclaración; el argumento de este fic está basado en un relato sobre el cual no tengo ningún tipo de derecho legal llamado "L'enigma de la Florència Nocturna" de Montse Pijoan Gascón, un relato fantástico, estupendo, y que me pareció perfecto paraesta historia.


End file.
